Under The Sakura Tree
by CautionHardcoreGamer
Summary: Shredded, broken and wasted.. Kaoru Matsubara takes refuge under the Sakura Tree, her only support after witnessing the nightmare of her Love Life. What will happen? Read to find out. (Rated T) (Butch X Kaoru ONESHOT)


**Started Date : 10/20/2015**

 **A/N: So far, only one message from the Danganronpa column. Thus, I have decided to do a Butch X Kaoru PPGZ Oneshot to brighten up my (failed) popularity. Enjoy the story~**

* * *

 **Under The Sakura Tree**

 _By LimeroraBoreca_

 _'Dring! Dring! Dring!'_

The sweet sound of the bell rang amongst the entire campus grounds. Within a few minutes, a large stampede trampled the entrance of Tokyo High. Beams of excitement filled the atmosphere as multiple students headed their separate ways as they left the gates.

Out came the final student.

 _ **Kaoru Matsubara.**_

Kaoru.. -The athletic tomboy of Tokyo High School. Vice-Captain of the school's National soccer team, and the green powerfull girl..-Buttercup-..In disguise.

The tomboy, who absolutely hated school.. The delinquent, rough-and-tough fighter.. Looked down on the floor as she made her way to the gate entrance. Her expression was dull, motionless and hypnotized.

 **What was the problem?-..Her feelings, of course!**

Kaoru finally tilted her chin upwards, feeling a cool breeze ruffle her hair, and caressed her soft, smooth skin. _Why did it have to be him..?_ Her mind echoed. It was meaningless to head home and play all day when she had feelings of herself to consider. She would sigh, feeling down, worthless and un-useful to society.

Her heels kicked a nearby pebble as she walked along, eventually turning left from the gate, heading to her secret, comforting spot; _The Sakura Tree_.

Her eyes glanced up from the hard gaze she kept upon the floor, making her way faster up the hill near the bus stop. Perhaps that tree could understand how she felt. She heard a distant echo from her body. It was a void. A void in her chest. _With a missing heart_.

Calm footsteps, she would take a few minutes to reach upon the slope near the outskirts of her district. She would climb the stone pathway that led up to the top, and fade to dried grass. Her hand reached out, and touched the rough texture of the tree bark. She never questioned how old the Sakura Tree was.. It was her comfort from troubles. It was like a spirit that sat beside her..-Willing to listen to her feelings. Unlike Momoko, who dismissed it and told her to forget about it.. Or Miyako, who always changed the subject. This was her retribution in life.

"You understand me, Saku." Kaoru murmured, turning her back, and leaning against the tree.

 ** _Very soon, she was starting to cry._**

 **"FUCK!"** Kaoru's aching fist clenched, as she cried out loud. Her body quivered. Hot, wet tears flowed down endlessly as her emotions got the tomboy up-work. Her hands covered her eyes, as the tears slipped past her hands, and dripped onto the soft grass. _How can he do this to me...?! I thought he loved me..!_

One thing Kaoru had disgusted, was _Love_. The mushy, fluffy feeling that overwhelms people over a certain attraction of a certain person.. -She didn't understand it at all. Until she met Butch again. The RowdyRuff counterpart of Kaoru. **How did he manage to go to her age? That-..Is another story.**

The void that was dug into her chest was a large void.. Her cries were painful echos, while she felt her entire body continuously shaking.

 _Betrayal..._

 _How could he..?_

 _Love..?_

 _Bullshit!_

Her mind traced back to the very scene upon the revelation of Butch's dirty, heart-shattering betrayal. It was two months later after they both had gotten together. Kaoru had her parent's approval.. Her brother's support. Everything. The life..-Experience.. That she had never once trampled before. The word scorched in her aching mind. _Why?_

* * *

 ** _[_ _Kaoru's Heart-shattering Flashback.]_**

 _Finally..! Geometry lesson was over! One lesson more, and it's home-sweet-home!_ Happiness and excitement filled the green-haired girl's face. She was looking forward to spending time with her boyfriend the next day. She rolled up her sleeve slightly, checking the watch on her right wrist. "2.30P.M. One more hour to go." She beamed, with a toothy grin.

She made her way to class 3-B, up the stairs, and down the pathway of lockers. It was just around the corner. She expected to be greeted with gossiping, chatting and loud students, however, she was greeted with a shocking, unbelievable and nightmare-ish sight.

 _B-Butch..?_

"Oooh..~ Butchie-kuun~" A cooing, soft and squeaky voice echoed, etching into her mind. "Why don't we go away and get _down and dirty..~? Hrmm..?_ " Her voice was disgusting. Kaoru wanted to stomp up front, pull her hair, and give her a smack to Uranus **(Get it? xD)**. The brunette's hair and wiggling buttocks were facing her, with Butch's tall figure on the other side of her. Kaoru's mind scorched in anger as she saw him wiggling his own eyebrows, with the sight of Lust that was only given to her.

 _W-What's going on..?_

"Why don't we do so.. Hrmm..?" Butch's masculine voice was cocky. It hurt Kaoru. To the bone.

 _How could you..?!_

"Back of the school building.. You and me only."

Butch's reply was a lean-in. Kaoru didn't want to see it. It was too traumatic for her.

 **She ran.**

 ** _[Heart-shattering Flashback END.]_**

* * *

The memory was still permanently scarred into Kaoru's memory. She reported to the sick-bay at the first level, and falsed tummy-ache. She was not convincing at first, until the recallerance of Butch's deed made her face convincible. She was beckoned to rest on the bed. On there, an hour passed, and she left.

She bawled her life out. Butch was probably with that clingy brunette at the back of the school, _fucking her brains out_.

She was sobbing, chocking in her own tears, and hiccuping uncontrollably by her crestfallen state. Her back, with contact with the tree bark, slowly slid down.. Where she hugged her knees. How long has it been.. An hour or two? Or so? She couldn't tell anymore. She expected to leave soon as soon as she calmed down. Until a voice broke her cries in her void.

 ** _"K-Kaoru..?"_**

Slowly, and unsteadily, she would lift her head. Her hands wrapping around her knees more tighter. She didn't say anything, only looked up at the tall, shadow-like figure before her, the sun glimmering his back. Anger immediately burnt in her, her fingernails dug into her legs as she quickly rose, with every force she could muster left in her body, her hand ran the air, and contacted Butch's cheek. _Giving him a slap_.

The rowdyruff would stumble back a bit, hand holding his cheek as he slightly winced in pain, eyes wide with pupils as small as poppyseeds. "K-Kaoru.." He stuttered, in utter shock.

 **"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, BUTCH?!"** Kaoru could not take it. She won't run away. She will face it. Here..-And now.

 _"W-what do you mean?"_ Butch would reply in a small tone. He had never seen her like this before.

"Don't you fucking dare talk in an innocent, angel-like tone when you know what you've done to me..." Kaoru would sob, her tears, once again, slipped from the dam, and leaked down, hotter than before. Her cheeks were red, fuming with anger, while her eyes held undeniable rage.

Before Butch could say anything, Kaoru continued, _"I thought you loved me!"_ She would cry, helplessly from her aching, sore body. _"You betrayed me, Butch. You left for that fucking retarded brunette! Why did you do this to me?!"_

Butch was blinking, surprised at his girlfriend's actions, words and rage-filled anger. "W-Who..?" He would cautiously begin, to be interrupted with another yell.

 ** _"ANSWER ME!"_**

His mind was on the ledge. He struggled to recall whatever hurtful things he had done to Kaoru. Until he remembered upon the confrontation with a certain brunette nearby his next class..-And final class, 3-B. "Kaoru.. You're mistaken.. I-It's not what it looked like!" Butch reasoned, trying to ease her mistakened rage.

 **"That's what they all say.."** She spat, with a venomous, icy tone.

"I wasn't flirting with her." He continued, mustering a firm tone in his voice. "She came to me first..-I.. I denied her immediately the moment I saw her.. B-Because I thought of you."

...An awkward silence had filled the 'battlefield', and Butch had a hopeful glance. Maybe Kaoru understood.

"You are my buttercup, Kaoru. Never forget-,"

 _"Bullshit."_

His hopes faltered.

"You think I would believe whatever you say? After I saw it with my own two eyes?!" Kaoru spat once again, with a scowl on her face. Her tears were slowly leaking. "We're through, Butch." She simply said, with a poisonous tone. "We are never going to communicate with each other ever again." Kaoru finished her sentence, with a 'dynamite' boom. She got her bag from the root of the Sakura Tree.. Turned, and headed down the slope, dismissing the stone pathway since Butch was blocking it.

She closed her eyes, taking fast steps down the steep hill, not bothering if she fell, or not. She only wanted to forget about the entire thing. Moving on was another thing.

 ** _"WAIT!"_**

A yowl pierced the air, and Kaoru was tempted to turn. She didn't get to. Because a body had flung himself upon her.

Her body was sore enough, but she rolled down the flower-filled slope, with the sensation of desiring warmth pressed upon her.

The duo rolled down the slope. Kaoru wanted to scream, but her lips and mouth were attacked with Butchs'.

They finally ended the (barrel) roll, with Butch pressed his chest onto hers', his tongue invading, and tasting every juicy corner in Kaoru's mouth hungrily.

It lasted at least half a minute. The scene itself was sweaty.. As Butch's lips parted, a thin line of saliva connected both their mouths together. Kaoru saw upon the loving gaze Butch had always given her. The moment he confessed his love to her.

It was a genuine, shocking and heart-filled moment for Kaoru once again. Her eyes were wide open. She felt her shredded heart piece itself together, into the empty void that filled her chest. It was like magic, that the delicate, soft pink leaves of the Sakura Tree upon the hill detach itself from the flowers, and glided along with the wind, to the greens. It was a paradise, spiritual wonderland.

"I love you, Kaoru Matsubara." Butch declared, with a croaked tone, his fingers entwined with hers, while his legs were still, his private area pressing onto Kaoru's, shamelessly.

Kaoru could not help but give a heart-filled smile. "I.. Love you too.. B-Butch Jojo.." She had a small hint of uncertainty from her shaken tone. Butch pressed his lips once again to hers. Then released. _"Say it again."_

"I.. I love you.."

"Again."

"I love you..!"

For every failed submission, Butch would kiss her before saying 'Again.'

"Again."

"I love you!"

"Again."

"I LOVE YOU!"

She was getting impatient. She yelled. But her feelings were true. She saw the heavily satisfied glint from Butch's eyes, before he invaded her lips once again. This time, Kaoru slowly closed her eyelids, letting the strongest man in the RowdyRuffs carry her in his signature bridal style. They partaken their 'long' journey to Kaoru's home, with the passer-bys glancing at them, 'cooing.'

 _She would not call this redemption ' **Under The Sakura Tree'** , but throughout what she had just went through.. She called it that. Because it was that particular place where miracles happen._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god. I'm dying here. After typing for at least 45 Minutes. I hope this was enough for your satisfaction. Anyways... Sayonara, my fellow Boramates.**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 10/20/2015**


End file.
